Золушка (мультфильм)
«''Золушка''» ( ) — американский полнометражный мультипликационный фильм 1950 года производства студии Walt Disney Productions и дистрибуции компании RKO Radio Pictures, снятый по мотивам одноимённой сказки французского писателя Шарля Перро. Он является двенадцатым полнометражным мультфильмом студии Disney. Мультфильм был срежиссирован Уилфредом Джексоном, Гамильтоном Ласке и Клайдом Джероними по сценарию Билла Пита, Эрдмана Пеннера и Теда Сирса. Роли в мультфильме озвучили актёры Айлин Вудс, Элеонор Одли, Верна Фелтон, Рода Уильямс, Джеймс МакДональд, Луис Ван Рутен, Дон Барклай и другие. Премьера «''Золушки''» состоялась 15 февраля 1950 года в Бостоне. В широкий прокат мультфильм вышел 4 марта того же года. Синопсис :Волшебная история Золушки от Disney, покорившая многие поколения своей восхитительной музыкой и незабываемыми персонажами! Золушка верит, что когда-нибудь сбудутся все её мечты. Взмах волшебной палочки доброй феи — и лохмотья девочки превращаются в прекрасное платье, в котором Золушка отправляется на королевский бал, чтобы встретить принца. Но когда часы пробили полночь, чары рассеялись, и наряд Золушки превратился в старые обноски — осталась только хрустальная туфелька... Сюжет thumb|Маленькая [[Золушка (персонаж)|Золушка с отцом|left|250x250px]] Золушка — горячо любимая дочь овдовевшего дворянина. Считая, что девочке не хватает материнской заботы и ласки, он принимает решение женится во второй раз. Новой женой дворянина становится леди Тремейн, гордая и самоуверенная женщина, имеющая двух дочерей, ровесниц Золушки: Дризеллу и Анастасию, которые тайком ненавидят Золушку за её ум и красоту. Вскоре отец Золушки неожиданно умирает, и леди Тремейн показывает своё истинное лицо злой и холодной тиранки, разделяя со своими дочерьми ненависть к Золушке. Став новыми хозяевами особняка, леди Тремейн и её дочери переселяют девушку на чердак и заставляют её работать служанкой в собственном доме и постепенно растрачивают семейное состояние. Но несмотря ни на что, Золушка оставалась доброй и нежной, что помогло ей подружиться с животными, проживающими в особняке, в том числе и с мышами. И каждый рассвет девушка встречала с надеждой, что однажды все её мечты о счастье сбудутся. В одно утро Золушка и её друзья-мыши находят пойманного в ловушку нового мышонка, которому Золушка даёт имя Гас (сокращёно от Октавиус) и вручает одежду. Затем девушка убегает работать, предварительно попросив одного из своих друзей-мышат Жака предупредить Гаса о Люцифере, домашнем коте леди Тремейн. Однако новый друг Золушки всё же встречается со злым животным, от нападения которого спасается бегством. От безысходности он залезает под чайную чашку Анастасии. Девушка, увидев, что под чашкой притаился мышонок, обвинила во всём Золушку. Мачеха добавила ей работы по дому. В это время во дворце король был обеспокоен тем, на ком женить своего сына-принца. Он очень хотел внуков и поэтому отправил своего герцога, чтобы разнести всем молодым дамам королевства приглашение на бал. thumb|[[Золушка (персонаж)|Золушка получает приглашение на бал|right|250x250px]] Тем временем дома Золушке вручают приглашения на бал во дворце. Она входит в комнату, где занимаются пением дочери мачехи. Когда Золушка спрашивает, может ли она тоже пойти на бал, сводные сёстры начинают смеяться над ней. На это Золушка отвечает, что каждая девушка имеет право побывать на балу. Мачеха соглашается с ней, сказав, что та может пойти на бал, если переделает всю работу по дому и найдёт себе подходящее платье. Брать старое платье матери мачеха Золушке запрещает, и, кроме того, задаёт ей огромное количество домашней работы. Желая помочь Золушке, мыши с успехом изготавливают ей платье. thumb|[[Золушка (персонаж)|Золушка в новом платье|left|250x250px]] Однако, сестры, увидев ненавистную ими Золушку в прекрасном одеянии, в порыве гнева рвут на ней платье и прогоняют девушку, после чего с матерью отправляются на бал. Золушка впадает в отчаяние. В этот момент появляется Фея-Крёстная и обеспечивает Золушку всем, что необходимо для поездки на бал: она превращает мышек — в коней, пса Бруно — в лакея, коня Майора — в кучера, тыкву — в карету, а её порванное платье в прекрасный белоснежно-голубой бальный наряд. Для всего этого фее было достаточно произнести: «Биббиди-боббиди-бу!». Золушка уезжает на бал, а крёстная предупреждает её, что она должна до полуночи возвратиться, ибо в полночь всё её волшебство потеряет свою силу. На балу принц не обращает никакого внимания на прибывших девушек. Этот факт очень огорчает короля. Герцог уже убеждает его, что бал затеян напрасно, но как раз в это время Золушка появляется на балу, к ней подходит принц, и король прерывает речь герцога. Только увидев Золушку, принц тут же берёт её за руку и начинает с ней танцевать. Король просит своего герцога сделать так, чтобы им никто не мешал. Мачеха пытается разглядеть Золушку ближе, но ей мешает герцог, задёрнув занавес, за которым скрываются Золушка и принц. Тем временем, подошла полночь. Раздаётся бой часов, и Золушка убегает. thumb|[[Золушка (персонаж)|Золушка убегает и теряет туфельку|right|250x250px]] Все устремляются в погоню за ней, но девушке удаётся незаметно вернуться домой. Одна из хрустальных туфелек осталась у неё на ноге, а вторая теряется во время бегства. Вернувшись во дворец, герцог рассказывает королю о случившейся напасти. Король жутко злится и грозится зарубить герцога, но последний вовремя показывает потерянную туфельку. Тогда удовлетворённый король предлагает искать невесту принца по этой самой хрустальной туфельке. На следующее утро в королевстве объявлено, что та девушка, которой подойдёт хрустальная туфелька, станет невестой принца. Мачеха, услышав весть, сообщает об этом своим безобразным дочерям. Золушка слышит разговор мачехи с дочерьми, начинает напевать ту мелодию, которую они пели с принцем, когда танцевали, при этом уходя в башню, где она живёт, чтобы переодеться. Понимая, что Золушка и есть та самая девушка, с которой танцевал принц, мачеха обманом запирает её там. thumb|Свадьба [[Золушка (персонаж)|Золушки и принца|left|250x250px]]В дом мачехи прибывает герцог. Мышки незаметно вытаскивают из кармана у мачехи ключ и несут его Золушке. Им мешает Люцифер, но пёс Бруно прогоняет его. Золушка открывает дверь. Одна из дочек мачехи, Анастасия, начинает безуспешно примерять туфельку, которая оказывается ей несоразмерно мала. Затем туфельку пытается надеть Дризелла, в результате чего её ступня искривляется до невозможности. Герцог уже собирается уходить, как неожиданно на лестнице появляется Золушка и просит примерить туфельку. Мачеха пытается препятствовать этому, говоря, что Золушка — простая служанка, но Герцог строго напоминает ей, что туфельку должна примерить любая девушка. Лакей бежит к Золушке с туфелькой, но в этот момент мачеха подставляет ему трость, лакей падает, роняет туфельку, и она разбивается. Герцог пугается, не зная, что теперь ему грозит от короля. Однако Золушка из кармана фартука достаёт вторую туфельку. Герцог приходит в великий восторг, а мачеха шокирована таким неожиданным поворотом. Тогда сёстры поняли, что за девушка была на балу и попросили прощения у Золушки за все обиды, которые она вытерпела от них всё это время, а Золушка простила их от всего сердца. Мультфильм заканчивается сценой весёлой и счастливой свадьбы. В ролях Информация о русском дубляже * Режиссёр дубляжа — Марина Александрова * Переводчик — Марк Пиунов * Автор синхронного текста — Дария Александрова * Музыкальный редактор — Павел Емельянов * Автор текстов песен — Пётр Климов * Консультант — Мачек Эйман Мультфильм был дублирован на русский язык студией «Пифагор» по заказу компании «Disney Character Voices International» в 2005 году. Производство Замысел thumb|250px|right|Вступительный кадр к «''Золушке''». В 1937 году состоялась премьера первого полнометражного мультипликационного фильма Уолта Диснея «''Белоснежка и семь гномов», который оказался невероятно успешным, как в коммерческом плане, так и в плане оценок критиков: картина получила широкое признание критиков и заработала около 8 миллионов долларов. Благодаря этому успеху, у Уолта появилась возможность построить в Бербанке совершенно новую анимационную студию, которая открылась весной 1940-го года. Однако, впоследствии выпущенные дорогие и амбициозные картины «Пиноккио» (1940), «Фантазия» (1940) и «Бэмби» (1942), к сожалению, не смогли повторить успеха «Белоснежки''» и не принесли Диснею и его студии особой прибыли. В 1939 году в Европе началась Вторая мировая война, которая полностью заблокировала важнейшие иностранные рынки, и это сократило доходы диснеевской студии на целых 45%. Два года спустя, буквально на следующий день после нападения на Пёрл-Харбор 7 декабря 1941 года, США вступили во Вторую мировую войну, и Дисней был вынужден всецело заняться съёмкой учебно-военных пропагандистских фильмов для американской армии и флота. Помимо этого, в рамках программы политики «доброго соседа» в отношении Латинской Америки Дисней также создал мультфильмы «''Салют, друзья!» (1942) и «Три кабальеро» (1944). Весь этот бизнес, вполне ожидаемо, оказался крайне бесприбыльным, и по мере того, как деньги на банковском счету студии таяли, Уолт начал впадать в лёгкую панику. После окончания войны студия перетерпела значительные изменения: производство короткометражных мультфильмов постепенно сворачивалось, внимание Диснея переключилось с анимации на художественные и документальные фильмы, телевидение, парки развлечений. Ему хотелось разнообразия, но последствия Второй мировой войны серьёзно опустошили счета студии: у Уолта была задолженность в размере более четырёх миллионов долларов, и он понимал, чтобы удержать студию на плаву, ему нужно было создать хит. Проблема заключалась в том, что на создание нового полнометражного мультфильма потребовалось бы немало времени, без малого три-четыре года, а также огромный бюджет. Выходом из данного положения стали так называемые «пакетные» фильмы — короткометражные мультфильмы в полнометражном формате, которые были сравнительно дешевле, чем полноценные мультфильмы, и производились значительно быстрее. Разработка сценария и выпуск Первый релиз мультфильма состоялся 15 фераля 1950, перевыпуски картины состоялись в 1957, 1965, 1973, 1981, 1987 и 2013 годах. Кроме того, в 2002 и 2007 годах студия выпустила продолжения истории Золушки — «Золушка 2: Мечты сбываются» и «Золушка 3: Злые чары». Коммерция и достижения Фильм имел успех и уже за первый выпуск собрал 4 000 000 долларов, чем поднял финансовое положение студии до наивысшего уровня с 1938 года. В итоге «Золушка» заработала 85 000 000 долларов. Картина получила приз «Золотой медведь» на Берлинском кинофестивале в 1951 году, а Уолт Дисней за стал обладателем специальной премии на Каннском кинофестивале в 1950 году. Саундтреки thumb|Обложка альбома оригинальных саундтреков|250x250px '''1950' (оригинальные песни) # Main Title # A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes # A Visitor/Caught in a Trap/Lucifer/Feed the Chickens/Breakfast is Served/Time on Our Hands # The King's Plan # The Music Lesson/Sing, Sweet Nightingale/Bad Boy Lucifer/A Message from His Majesty # Little Dressmakers/The Work Song/Scavenger Hunt/A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes/The Dress/My Beads/Escape to the Garden # Where Did I Put That Thing?/Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo # Reception at the Palace/So This is Love # The Stroke of Midnight/Thank You, Fairy Godmother! # Locked In the Tower/Gus and Jaq to the Rescue/Slipper Fittings/Cinderella's Slipper/Finale # I'm in the Middle of a Muddle thumb|Обложка специального издания альбома саундтреков|250x250px 2005 (специальное издание) 12. Dancing on a Cloud 13. Beautiful 14. A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes 2012 (коллекционное издание) 12. I'm in the Middle of a Muddle (новая версия) 13. I Lost My Heart at the Ball 14. I Lost My Heart at the Ball 15. The Mouse Song 16. The Mouse Song (новая версия) 17. Sing a Little, Dream a Little 18. Sing a Little, Dream a Little (новая версия) 19. Dancing on a Cloud 20. Dancing on a Cloud (новая версия) 21. The Dress My Mother Wore 22. The Dress My Mother Wore (новая версия) 23. The Face That I See in the Night 24. The Face That I See in the Night (новая версия) Галерея Внешние ссылки * ar:سندريلا (فيلم ١٩٥٠) da:Askepot de:Cinderella (1950) en:Cinderella (1950 film) es:La Cenicienta (película de 1950) fr:Cendrillon (1950) it:Cenerentola (film 1950) nl:Assepoester (film) pl:Kopciuszek (film 1950) pt-br:Cinderela (filme de 1950) ro:Cenușăreasa (film) zh:仙履奇缘 Категория:Мультфильмы Категория:Полнометражные анимационные фильмы Disney Категория:Золушка Категория:Фильмы 1950 года Категория:Фильмы на основе книг Категория:Диснеевские фильмы Категория:Анимационные фильмы Категория:Фильмы с рейтингом G Категория:Золотой век Disney